Rostro De Angel , Corazon Vacio
by Zuzu Liin
Summary: Con esa carita de Ángel, lograste de mi todo lo que te propusiste y mas... sin tener que pedir. Con esa bella mirada de ángel,que tienes amor, derrites mis barreras, cuando quiero decir ¡no! intento de todas maneras, no sucumbir ante ti, mas todo es inútil, cuando me miras así. Me tomas entre tus brazos, me besas y me haces feliz... carita de ángel ¡te amo! y sin ti... ya no podría
1. Chapter 1

Notas del capítulo:

Hahhaha...xD

Aqui les dejo un adelantito...

Ojala que les guste

A mi me Encanta

(Culpen al ego en mi cabeza)

Bieno disfrutenlo..

Introduccion..:3

~ Introducción~

(Collette)

Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde lo sucedido pero al final no lo había podido olvidar, era demasiado grande el dolor que me había provocado, que cuando comenzaba algo nuevo que me sacaba de mi tristeza, pasaban por mi mente los recuerdos con Vicktor, esas tardes en el cine, y las noches donde comíamos helado hasta reventar, todo era tan hermoso hasta que los celos frenéticos de mi hermano Dakota , hicieron que mis padres me alejaran de el, me arrastraron hasta la casa de una de mis tías, y me dejaron ahí, yo no salia ni comía, era un berrinche que hacia, para ver si así mis padres entraban en razón, de que si yo no estaba junto a Vicktor moriría de tristeza o algo peor.

mis padres no lo entendían, para ellos Vicktor era algo pasajero que olvidaría pronto, pero no fue así, incluso estuve enferma un tiempo, si no hubiera sido por mi tía que me cuido y apollo en esta tristeza ahora no podría estar contando esto, de eso estoy segura, ...

Paso el tiempo dos meses si bien lo recuerdo, dos horribles meses sin salir, encerrada entre cuatro paredes consumida en el dolor, hasta que un 14 de febrero, cuando estaba mas desconsolada que nunca por los malditos recuerdos de Vicktor que no me dejaban en paz, mi madre entro por la puerta como cada viernes a darme un sermón sobre la vida amorosa...

- Amor, tienes que salir, ese estúpido chico, no se compara con tantos jóvenes lindos que hay en Francia (dijo mi madre mientras me tomaba por el hombro y secaba mis lágrimas)

- Mama, no es estúpido (dije sin apartar la mirada de la ventana)

- Colli, mi vida entiende, el no era para ti!(dijo mi madre mirándome afligida)

- Como lo sabes?,ni siquiera lo llegaste a conocer!(dije en tono de reproche)

- Por esto!(dijo mi madre mientras extendía su mano y me mostraba una fotografía de Vicktor, semi desnudo, junto a una castaña, que también estaba desnuda)

- Madre, que no te cansas de controlar, mi vida? incluso editas fotografías para ensuciar el nombre de Vicktor!(dije molesta mientras me levantaba de la silla y me recostaba en la cama mirando el techo)

- Colli, no te engañes, esta foto es mas que real,(dijo con su voz triste mientras ponía la foto en los pies de la cama y salia de la habitación)

Estaba casi segura que la foto no era real, Vicktor me ama! Vicktor me ama! me repetía una y mil veces para aguantar las ganas de mirar nuevamente la foto, pero no me contuve,.

Tome la fotografía y la examine una y otra vez como una loca, buscando algún defecto, algo que me demostrara que eso no era verdad, pero nada encontré, mi madre tenia razón esa foto era real, era estúpidamente mas que real, había estado con otra chica, mientras que yo me hundía en la tristeza día con día, el era feliz con alguien mas, no lo culpaba por nada, al final el estaba en todo su derecho, de comenzar de nuevo..

Aunque sabia que era por mi culpa, no pude evitar que mi corazón se rompiera en millones de pedazos, tan solo pensaba y me hacia preguntas, como:

- Por que no me espero un poco mas? tal vez si yo...

Me dolía saber que lo había perdido, que en cuanto salí de su vida el se buscó a alguien mas, me dolía saber que el ni siquiera me extraño un segundo...

Sin darme cuenta estaba ahogándome en mis propias lágrimas mientras apretaba la foto con todas mis fuerzas junto a mi pecho...

- Puedo pasar?(pregunto una voz que conocía perfectamente bien era Dakota ,mi hermano mayor,*solo por unos meses* bueno mas bien era mi medio hermano, era hijo de mi padre pero no de mi madre, pero aún así nos queríamos)

- Pasa Dakota (dije mientras secaba mis lágrimas y le dedicaba una sonrisa fingida, lo quería, y mucho pero con lo que paso con Vicktor le guardaba algo de coraje dentro de mi)

- No llores Colli, sabes que odio verte así!(dijo algo molesto mientras entraba a la habitación y se sentaba a mi lado)

- Lo siento Dakota, pero no estoy bien, en este momento (dije en tone triste mientras miraba al suelo

- Es por esto?(pregunto mientras me quitaba la foto de las manos y la miraba con rabia)

- Supongo que si(dije sin poder detener las lágrimas de mis ojos)

- Te juro que lo mato!Como se atreve a hacerte eso?!(dijo lleno de ira mientras se paraba bruscamente de la cama)

- No agas nada malo Dakota, no vale la pena, es mi culpa,(dije mientras lo jalaba para que se volviera a sentar a mi lado)

- Como que es tu culpa? tu no lo obligaste a acostarse con otra!(dijo Dakota algo mas calmado)

- No pero, lo abandone, y el esta en todo su derecho de comenzar de nuevo (dije mientras me recargaba en su pecho)

- Todavía, lo amas cierto?(pregunto algo decaído mientras acariciaba mi azulada cabellera)

- Si, y con todas mis fuerzas, pero eso no me impedirá seguir viviendo(dije sonriendo mientras me ponía de pie y lo sacaba a empujones de la recamara)

- Pero que haces?(pregunto tratando de detenerme)

- Entrare a la ducha y no quiero que espies!(dije con una sonrisa sarcástica)

- Ok ..(dijo algo nervioso mientras se sonrojaba de la nada)

- Ya Dakota, vete!(dije con voz burlona mientras cerraba la puerta)

(Dakota)

Era hermosa, la amaba, y no me gustaba verla triste y menos por alguien como Vicktor, eramos medios hermanos, pero a mi eso no me importaba , yo la amaba, y aria todo lo posible por que fuera mía! Mía! y de nadie mas!

~Narrador~

La chica peliazul, después de un leve altercado con su medio hermano, se dispuso a darse un buen baño, y vestirse y por primera vez en esos fríos dos meses cerraba la ventana y prendía la televisión, aunque estuviera rota por dentro, comenzaría de nuevo, y no se dejaría enamorar tan fácil por nadie, sería diferente, jamas volvería a llorar por un hombre, desde ese día los hombres llorarian por ella, un juramento que quedaría guardado justamente en las cuatro paredes de su habitación, solo ella y sus peluches de Aventure time sabían lo que pasaría mañana, nadie mas...

Notas finales del capítulo :

Hahaah..xD

Les gusto?

Hahh me Encanto!

(Mi ego nuevamente)

Hahha bueno luego subo el proximo cap...


	2. Chapter 2

Ola aquí estoy de nuevo, quiero disculparme por no subir un capitulo mas rápido, lo que pasa es que no Habia tenido internet desde el 13 ...Otra cosa, perdón por las faltas de ortografia

PD: Quiero agradecer a las Chicas , por sus reviews, de verdad gracias...

Comenzando Con El Pie Izquierdo...

(Collette)

Por primera vez desde hace dos meses salia de mi recamara, vestida y arreglada muy diferente...

Llevaba puesta una blusa azul de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, con unos jeans no muy apretados y unos botines sin tacón, con una coleta que sostenía mi largo cabello azul, con una base de maquillaje que apenas se percibía, y unos anteojos de color azul celeste que escondían mis grandes ojos verdes y unas pestañas largas que golpeaban el cristal cubrí cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo no quería atraer la atención de ningún chico, quería ser invisible, completamente "transparente".

Baje a la cocina y me encontré con el desayuno en la mesa, así que me dispuse a comer con tranquilidad mientras prendía el televisor...

- No puede ser!, Esto es todo un milagro!(dijo mi tía soltando la charola de galletas y corriendo a abrazarme)

- Tía!, tranquila me ahogas!(dije tratando en vano de quitármela de encima)

- Pero que hermosa estas!.,espera!, por que te vistes así?(dijo mi tía confundida mientras analizaba mi vestimenta)

- Que? no te gusta?(pregunte poniéndome de pie y mostrándole mi ropa)

- Claro que me gusta! tu te vez hermosa te pongas lo que te pongas, solo que es diferente a lo que antes usabas, (dijo mi tía sonriendo)

- La antigua yo, ya no existe mas, tía! (dije sonriendo mientras tomaba una de las galletas que quedaron en la charola)

- No me asustes!(dijo mi tía con desesperación)

- No te preocupes tía, ah y Dakota donde esta?(dije buscándolo con la mirada por toda la cocina)

- No se a levantado ,ve y despiertalo, que llegara tarde al instituto (dijo mi tía mientras me daba dos galletas mas y un jugo para que se lo llevará a Dakota)

- Ok...(dije sonriendo mientras subía las escaleras con el jugo y las galletas)

Llegue a la puerta de su habitación y comencé a tocar y a gritar como histérica...

- Ey tu! Dakota levantate que llegamos tarde!( grite mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta)

- Amm... cinco minutitos mas...(dijo adormilado mientras habría la puerta con trabajo)

- Ya vamos desayuna y vistete quiero que me acompañes al instituto (dije dándole el jugo y las galletas en las manos)

- Iras al instituto!? Y peor aun! así vestida!?(pregunto sorprendido)

- No seas criticón anda ponte la ropa y vámonos (dije serrando la puerta mientras sonreía irónica)

Baje a la cocina y volví a prender el televisor, botón por botón busque algo bueno pero Nada! solo películas acarameladas y empalagosas de amor, todo eso me recordaba a Vicktor, odiaba recordarlo, solo quería olvidarlo , olvidar lo que antes había sido, solo eso, sin darme cuenta me quede mirando una de las películas , comparando cada escena con alguna cita con Vicktor y por alguna extraña razón me quede profundamente dormida en el sillón de la sala...

(Dakota)

Baje presuroso por las escaleras, ya íbamos diez minutos tarde al instituto, no era que me importara mucho, pero si Colli quería inscribirse tendríamos que alcanzar al delegado, ...

Llegue a la cocina pero Colli no estaba, así que di vuelta a la sala y la encontré recostada en el sillón profundamente dormida, se veía tan linda, tan frágil, pero no, no estaba bien lo que pensaba, le lance uno de los cojines a la cara haciéndola despertar de súbito..

- Ey Dakota!, no agas eso!(dijo ella mientras se peinaba la coleta y acomodaba los anteojos)

- Ya "bonita" no te quejes que vamos tarde!,(dije con voz burlona)

- "Bonita"!?(preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y me lanzaba de regreso el cojín)

- Ya hermosa vámonos! (dije mientras le abría la puerta para que saliera)

Ella sólo echó un bufido de enfado y salio de la casa.

Caminamos sin hablar, parecía molesta...

- Eheee tu! Que no me vas ha hablar mas!, estas molesta conmigo!?(dije riendo irónico)

- Shhhh calla!(dijo susurrando, mientras ponía uno de sus dedos frente a su boca en señal que me callase)

- Pero por que!. (pregunte exaltado)

- Por que ya casi llegamos al instituto!Y no quiero que sepan que me hablas!(dijo sarcástica)

- Haha Haha, si eso es lo mejor, no quiero que se enteren, que mi hermana es una "niña bonita" que es fan de unos dibujos animados! (dije burlón)

- Buf..eso no es gracioso,! (dijo haciéndose la molesta con un lindo puchero en su rostro)

- Ya no te enfades, te lo digo de broma!, y ya no agas esa cara , que sabes que con eso consigues todo lo que quieres! (dije mientras le despeinaba un poco el cabello)

- Eeee! con mi coleta no te metas! no sabes el trabajo que me a costado hacerla!(dijo ella mientras me daba pequeños golpes en el pecho)

No le dije nada después, sabia que no le ganaría, no existía quien le ganara a cuchichear estupideces, pero eso era una de las cosas que mas me gustaban de ella..

Entramos al instituto y la deje enfrente de la sala de delegados...

(Collette)

Dakota me acompañó hasta el instituto con sus viejas bromas, con las cuales nunca lograba ganarme..

Me dejo frente a la sala de delegados, diciendo algo estúpido como siempre que me iba a ver con un chico...

- Ah! y no quiero saber que el delegado anda tras de ti ehh! (dijo en tono de amenaza mientras besaba una de mis mejillas)

- Hahahhaha pues quien sabe, ya sabes como soy (dije sarcástica para molestarlo)

El solo me devolvió una mirada de "te estoy vigilando" y se perdió en uno de los pasillos, yo solo reí un poco al ver la reacción de la gente a nuestro alrededor que nos miraba curiosos...

Trate en vano de abrir la puerta de delegados al parecer estaba atascada con algo del otro lado, así que empuje con toda la fuerza que tenia, de pronto escuche un gran estruendo como que si algo gigantesco hubiera caído con fuerza al suelo, no me atrevía a entrar tenia miedo de haber derrumbado algo y que me castigaran, así que disimuladamente, me dispuse a salir de ahí, pero un grito proveniente de la sala de delegados me detuvo..

- Al..alguien que me.. é!(decía una voz algo entre cortada)

Entre a la sala y lo primero que veo, es un estante repleto de papeles caído en el suelo...

- Que no piensas ayudarme,- dijo una voz, sacandome de mis pensamientos, seguí el sonido de la voz y me encontré a un chico rubio de tez clara y ojos de color ámbar y lo mas importante se encontraba debajo del gigantesco estante de papeles..

- Oh! perdón! deja te ayudo!(dije tratando de levantar el estante pero estaba demasiado pesado y mis intentos fueron en vano)

- No te preocupes, lo se es demasiado pesado..(dijo el rubio ayudándome a levantar pero tampoco funciono)

- Espera un momento, iré por ayuda (dije levantandome para salir)

- Date prisa si!, por que ya no siento una de mis piernas (dijo el rubio quejándose por el dolor)

- Si! si!, ya vuelvo (dije mientras salia con prisa de la sala)

Busque por todos los pasillos, sin encontrar a nadie en todo el jodido instituto, salí y entre una y otra vez, hasta que en el patio de atrás, devise a un chico alto y pelirrojo, corrí hacia el y lo tome del brazo jalandolo con todas mis fuerzas para que me siguiera.

- Pero, que cosa estas haciendo!?(dijo el pelirrojo mientras trataba de librarse de mi en vano)

- No digas nada!, solo sigueme rápido!(dije mientras volvía a jalonearlo)

- No me vas a violar cierto!?(pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios)

- Ya quisieras, tu ven y no digas mas!(dije algo exasperada)

- Ya pues! (dijo entrando al instituto)

- Vamos a la sala de delegados (le dije mientras le tomaba de la mano para guiarle el camino)

- Ehaa! Se llegar solo!(dijo mientras se soltaba y caminaba con rapidez)

- Idiota! (dije en un bufido mientras le seguía el paso)

Trate de llegar lo mas rápido posible a la sala, ya había tardado demasiado...

- Espera aquí! (le dije al pelirrojo antes de abrir la puerta)

El solo hizo un gesto de desagrado y se recargo en la pared)

Yo entre a la sala de delegados, y el rubio aun seguí ahí...

- Uff, pensé que jamas vendrías (dije el rubio suspirando)

- Ya, ya vine y traje ayuda (dije mientras habría la puerta para que el pelirrojo pasara

El pelirrojo entro a la sala de delegados , y solo al dar dos pasos dentro se quedo atónito frente a la escena, el rubio debajo de un estante lleno de papeles, note que lucho por contener la riza pero no funcionaron sus intentos..

(Castiel)

Estaba en el patio de atrás quería dormir un rato ya que en toda la noche de ayer no había podido pegar un ojo, con lo pasado con Debrah y el como trate a Lyn no me dejaba un momento de paz...

Me dispuse a recostarme en una de las bancas pero de la nada, ya tenia a una chica peliazul algo chaparra, colgada del brazo jalandome como loca, le pedí un millón de veces que me soltara pero esa chiquilla si que era terca, así que decidí seguirla, me llevo hasta la sala de delegados y me hizo esperar..

A mi!?

A mi me hizo esperar y ni siquiera la conocía, cuando se dispuso a dejarme entrar lo primero que vi fue lo que me alegro el día por completo , el rubio del delegado, estaba debajo de un estante lleno de papeles, quería aguantar las carcajadas pero no pude!

- Ha ha ha ha, por esto me as traído! no crees que se ve mejor así!? (le dije a la chica peliazul , que tan solo me devolvió una mirada envenenada)

- En cerio!? de todos los estudiantes del instituto, tenias que traer a este!?( le dijo el delegado a la chica, que cada segundo se veía mas incomoda)

- Ha ha, calmado rubio, que gracias a mi, tu "polla" se salvara! (dije irónico mientras comenzaba a levantar el estante)

- Pero que eres idiota!? como te atreves a decir eso, en frente de una chica!(dijo el delegado poniéndose azul de la rabia)

- No, no se preocupen, yo no ago nada,(dijo la peliazul, aguantando las ganas de reírse a carcajadas)

- Dejala, se esta divirtiendo (dije apuntando a la sonrisa de la chica)

Levante el estante con bastante facilidad, no entendía el por que no lo habían podido entre ellos dos, era demasiado liviano para mi...

~Hahahhaha si claro dile eso a los 20 minutos que tardaste en levantarlo~

Colli!, sal de mi narración!

~ Ay que aburrido, chao~

La chica peliazul y yo pusimos el estante en su lugar y acomodamos algunos papeles en los cajones, mientras el rubio orangután del delegado seguía sentado en el suelo, solo mirándonos, como estúpido..

- Y tu que no piensas pararte y ayudar!?(le dije molesto al rubio mientras le lanzaba unas carpetas a la cara)

- Idiota!, no vez que si pudiera ya lo hubiera echo!?, me acaba de caer un maldito estante de 25 kilos, y tu lo que quieres es que me levante como sin nada y me ponga a acomodar unos malditos papeles!?(pregunto el delegado irónico)

- Pues la idea de que te pares y ayudes, a mi me parece bien (le dije en tono burlón)

- Oye Amm, hay alguna enfermería aquí!? (pregunto la chica mientras levantaba al delegado y ,lo sentaba en una silla)

- Si la hay, me llevarias? (pregunto el delegado sonriendo)

- Lo aria si pudiera, pero creo que estas algo pesado para mi (dijo la chica mientras revisaba una de sus piernas)

- Y que! tu sabes medicina!?(le pregunte a la chica mientras le lanzaba un bolígrafo en la cabeza)

La chica peliazul, no dijo nada solo, soltó la pierna del delegado con cuidado y fue a tomar el bolígrafo que callo a un lado de su rodilla, lo tomo y se acerco a mi ...

- Esto es tuyo pelirrojo, y si se medicina, algún problema!? (dijo la chica retadoramente, metiendo el bolígrafo en los bolsos traseros de mis pantalones

- No ninguno,(dije devolviéndole la mirada retadora)

- Bueno, bueno!, me llevaran a la enfermería si o no!(dijo el rubio, destruyendo la escena)

- Si, si, vamos, pelirrojo ven necesito ayuda!(dijo la peliazul mientras tomaba al chico del brazo)

- Por que debería hacerlo!?(dije de mela gana)

- Vamos, tonto,no seas infantil!(dijo la chica mientras se reía irónica)

- No soy tonto! soy Castiel, " nerdscita"(dije con voz burlona)

- Mira teñido, de cu** plano, odio que me digan de ese modo así que mejor no digas nada!( dijo la chica molesta cruzándose de brazos esperando mi respuesta)

- Que problema, hay con mi "cu** plano"? (pregunte de la nada, sonriendo pícaramente)

- Idiota!,este,como te llames, ayudame y cierra la boca!(dijo la peliazul mientras trataba de poner en pie al delegado)

- Con una sola condición..(dije cruzándome de brazosj como antes ella lo había echo)

- Que demonios quieres?!(preguntó la chica tanjante)

- Quiero, que después de esto me expliques, que problema, tienes con mi cu**..(dije sarcástico)

- No seas baboso, y ayudame!(dijo la peliazul ya con los nervios de punta)

- Si o no?!(pregunte amenazante)

- Si, si lo que tu quieras, solo ayuda a cargarlo, que este tío, esta pesado! (dijo ella canchendo al rubio en mi espalda)

(Collette)

El "idiota" del pelirrojo cargo a Nathaniel hasta la supuesta enfermería donde, al solo llegar lo lazo a una de las camillas con brusquedad..

- Estúpido!, no vez que la pierna me duele!(dijo el rubio quejándose por su pierna hinchada)

- Que! No disfrutaste el viaje!? (pregunto el pelirrojo irónico)

- Buenos días chicos!, pero Nath!"que te a pasado!?(dijo una chica castaña de pelo largo y ojos café oscuro)

- Oh Jazmín, no te preocupes estoy bien, solo que me a caído algo encima de la pierna.(dijo el el rubio sonriendo)

- Pero si esta súper hinchada!(dijo la tal Jazmín histérica)

- Tranquila Kati, El delegado esta bien...(dijo el pelirrojo irónico)

- No me llames así, soy Jazmín!,y no le habrás echo esto, tu!?(le dijo la castaña al pelirrojo con una mirada envenenada)

- Haha calmante, castaña, fue esta chaparra la que le lanzo el estante encima!, (dijo el pelirrojo sarcástico apuntando hacia a mi!)

- Pero como se te a ocurrido!hacer tal cosa!?que eres idiota!?(pregunto Jazmín mirándome con odio)

- Eaaa!castaña a mi no me digas idiota! estamos!(le dije molesta a la chica)

- Jazmín, tranquila fue un accidente ella, no quiso hacer ningún daño!(dijo el rubio tratando de calmarnos)

- De verdad, lo siento delegado, yo no quería causar problemas (dije con la cabeza gacha)

- No te preocupes, y soy Nathaniel,(dijo el rubio sentándose en la camilla estrechando mi mano en forma de saludo)

- Yo soy Collette pero los amigos me dicen Colli,(dije sonriendo tímidamente)

- Un gusto! (dijo el rubio devolviendo la sonrisa)

- Bueno, ya tengo que irme mi hermano me debe estar buscando.(dije mientras salia de la enfermería sin darle importancia a las miradas de odio que me lanzaba Jazmín)

Cuando salí de la sala, me dirigí a buscar a Dakota, por alguna razón lo extrañaba, así que salí hacia la cafetería, mire a todos lados, pero Dakota, no estaba, iba a salir de ahí, pero un anuncio de chocolates, de almendra me distrajeron, amaba el chocolate era una de mis mayores debilidades, en especial el de almendra, camine hasta el mostrador de la cafetería y tome unas cuantas barras del mismo, después de pagarlas, me adentre de nuevo al instituto, entre aula por aula, cruce pasillo por pasillo, pero Nada!, Dakota no esta en ningún lugar, encontré unas escaleras al final de uno de los pasillos, subí por ella, muchos, muchos escalones sin encontrar nada en absoluto, estaba apuntó de darme por vencida, hasta que

devise una puerta que estaba a unos cinco escalones hacia arriba, camine hasta aya, y abrí la puerta con cuidado, no me arriesgaría a aplastar a alguien de nuevo,

al parecer era la azotea, y tenia una vista preciosa, pero no había nadie ahí, así que me di la vuelta para salir, pero al darla me choco contra una pared, bueno eso creí entonces...

(Lisandro)

Caminaba rumbo a la azotea en busca de mi libreta, pero cuando llegue a la puerta me di cuenta de que estaba abierta!...

Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí de golpe, chocando, con algo o con alguien...

- Oh perdona!, mira come te he dejado!.(dijo una chica de pelo azul, algo pequeña de estatura, mientras miraba al suelo por la vergüenza)

- Tranquila, además a mi me gustan las almendras (dije sonriendo para hacer sentir mejor a la chica)

- De verdad lo siento, ahora tus volados, están repletos de chocolate!.(dijo la chica mirándome tímidamente)

- No te preocupes de todas formas necesitaba lavarla,(dije mientras limpiaba algo de el chocolate)

- Quieres que lo aga por ti!? (pregunto la chica sonriendo)

- No no es necesario, yo pued...(no me dejo terminar)

- No nada de eso yo la lavare!, (dijo la chica mientras tomaba los empaques del chocolate del suelo)

- Muy bien si eso te hace sentir mejor, estoy de acuerdo,(dije ayudándole a recojer torpemente uno de los empaques, haciendo que por accidente nuestras manos se entrelazarán)

- Bu..bueno..Amm bien vengo por ella al final de las clases, (dijo la chica algo nerviosa mientras abría la puerta)

- Espera! Donde te la daré!? (pregunte sonriendo)

- Vendré aquí mismo,'cuando las clases terminen,(dijo la chica saliendo de la azotea)

Me desconecte un momento pensando en la desima de segundo que nuestras manos se entrelazaron, y nuestras miradas se juntaron por accidente,...

De pronto escuche que tocaban la pueda, por alguna extraña,razón una leve sonrisa se marco en mi rostro al pensar, que seria de nuevo la misma chica que pudo haber olvidado algo, pero la sonrisa se borro por completo en el momento que abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que no era ella..

- Ey!, que pasa Casandro!? (pregunto la chica pelimorada de ojos negros sonriendo decepcionada)

- Cuantas veces te diré que no es Casandro, es Lisandro!, (dije sonriendo)

- Naaaa, es casi lo mismo, no le encuentro la diferencia (dijo la chica, mientras entraba)

- Tal vez son la dos primeras letras, Yoatzin , (dije irónico)

- Da igual, tu me entiendes, (dijo la chica desinteresadamente sentándose en el piso)

- Bueno, si tu lo dices...(dije suspirando)

- Oye que es ese olor!? (pregunto la chica mirándome, despiadadamente)

- Creo que chocolate de al..(no me dejo terminar)

- Casandro!, as dicho chocolate!, esa cosa asquerosa que chorrea, de tu camisa rara, es chocolate!?(preguntó la chica emocionada)

- Si supongo..(dije desinteresado)

- Geniaaaaaall!( grito Yoatzin mientras se abalanzaba encima de mi y comenzaba a comer los restos de chocolate de la camisa)

- No seas asquerosa, Yoatzin!(dije tratando de quitármela de encima)

- Si que es delicioso!, de donde lo as sacado!?(pregunto la pelimorada mientras se ponía de pie)

- Creo que hay una oferta en la cafetería..(dije sin interés)

- Geniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!(grito la chica mientras desaparecía a súper velocidad hacia la cafetería)

- Esa chica si que esta loca!, tal vez es de familia..(dije saliendo de la azotea y serrando con llave)

(Collette)

Ese chico si que era guapo, pero no!, a mi nadie debería gustarme!, solo Vicktor nadie mas,nadie!

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos hasta que escuche un fuerte grito proveniente de detrás de mi.

- Eaaa! tu!, detente ahí!(grito una chica rubia, de ojos ámbar apuntando hacia mi)

- Yo!?(pregunte extrañada, mientras miraba a todos lados pata ver si no se refería a alguien mas)

- No, tu no! mi tía Claudine!, claro que tu! estúpida!(dijo la chica rubia mientras caminaba hacia mi con coraje)

- Oye!, por que me dices estúpida! yo que te echo!? (pregunte algo molesta)

- Jazmín ya me lo ha contado todo! como te atreves a lastimar a mi hermanito!, como se te ocurre tirarle un estante encima!?(pregunto la rubia llena de ira)

- Yo no se lo he tirado encima! solo fue un accidente! (le grite nerviosa)

- Y todavía te atreves a negarlo!?, ya veraz, eso me lo Cobraré!(dijo la rubia, mientras se disponía a darme una bofetada, pero algo la detuvo...)

(Yoatzin)

Cuando ,me dirigía a llegar a la cafetería, pude escuchar unos gritos provenientes de uno de los pasillos cercanos, seguí el sonido hasta llegar al lugar de donde prevenían..

Pude ver a una chica de pelo azul que estaba a punto de ser abofeteada,por el asqueroso esperpento, oxigenado, con exceso de maquillaje de Amber, ..

Oye! Payaso!, por que no te metes con una de tu tamaño! (le grite a la rubia mientras corría a tomarle de la muñeca para que no golpeara a la chica)

- Por favor, no te metas en lo que no te incumbe!(grito Amber furiosa tratando de salir de mis agarres)

- Que!? quieres pelear!? he? he?, por que yo puedo contra ti, y contra tus amigas empedernidas! (dije burlona mientras ponía los puños en guardia)

- Nos veremos luego, cuatro ojos!, ya veras que me la pagas!, y tu loca de pelo teñido! también te las veras después!. (dijo amenazante mientras se iba dando zancadillas del coraje)

- Uff, pero que pesada es esta chiquilla!, (le dije a la peliazul que todavía seguía atónita)

- Gracias..(dijo la chica sonriendo)

- No, de que!, cada vez que te moleste tu dime, y veras que la dejo como tamal pasado de cocido!, (dije riendo un poco imaginando la escena)

- Haha, gracias, mi nombre, es Collette, pero tu dime Colli (dijo Collette sonriendo)

- A ok, buenoo soy Yoatzin, un gusto, (dije rascandome un poco la cabeza)

- Bueno sabes donde esta el aula B?, donde esta

Dakota Sweetrel Amortrllei..(dijo Collette sonriendo)

- A, el rubio, caliente!.(dijo emocionada)

- El rubio caliente!? (pregunto algo extrañada)

- Si el, es tu novio!? (pregunte haciendo un puchero de tristeza)

- No!, no claro que no!, (dijo algo sonrojada)

- Uff, pero que alivio!, yo pensé que ese "chico sepsi", ya estaba ocupado, (dije limpiándome el sudor de la frente)

- No no el es mi...(no la deje terminar)

- Ahh que bien, anda vamos al aula B!( dije sonriendo mientras la jalaba hasta las escaleras)

La lleve hasta el piso de arriba dejándola frente a la puerta del aula B y dirigiendome con rapidez a la cafetería para alcanzar chocolate de almendra..

(Collette)

Yoatzin me llevo hasta el aula B y me dejo frente de la puerta, diciendo que tenía que llegar lo mas rápido posible a la cafetería ..

Toque despacio, la puerta, pero al no recibir contestación , decidí abrirla. y al abrirla, me que de atónita, Dakota, estaba besándose con una chica pelirroja, me quede en shock, no entendía por que me afecto tanto, no podía moverme no nada, solo sentía un fuerte golpe en el pecho pero por que!?...

- Oh! Colli, este..que..que necesitas!?..(pregunto Dakota nervioso mientras se separaba de la chica)

- No..nada...no no importa..(dije dando la vuelta. hacia atrás mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo)

- Colli, espera!(escuche a Dakota desde el piso de abajo pero no hice caso, no tenia mas ganas de verle)

Salí al patio con rapidez, y me senté en una de las bancas con la cabeza mirando el suelo...

No entendía por que, me importaba tanto, el era mi hermano y siempre había sabido como era, pero jamas lo había visto besando a otra chica..

- Son celos!? (me pregunte y algo confundida)

Pero un grito me saco de mis pensamientos...

- Eaaaaa! tu chaparra!(grito el pelirrojo que se acercaba Asia mi con rapidez)

- Que quieres!? (pregunte desinteresada, no me sentía del todo bien)

- La vieja de la directora, quiere hablar contigo!, (dijo el chico cruzándose de brazos)

- ¿Y? (pregunte sarcástica)

- Que tienes que ir!, si no quieres acarrear mas problemas. (dijo Castiel tanjante)

- Pero que día mas pesado he tenido!, (dije poniendome de pie)

- Que no haces mas que quejarte?! (dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo sarcástico)

- Y tu no haces, mas que sonreír como estúpido!? (pregunte irónica)

El solo echo un bufido de desesperación y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí..

- Y que "planito" no piensas llevarme hasta donde esta la vieja de la directora!? (pregunte sonriendo)

- Ahora, soy "planito" (dijo sonriendo irónico)

- Ya es broma, anda llevame con la directora..(dije haciendo un puchero)

- Ya! no agas esa cara!" pareces un cachorro atropellado!(dije el pelirrojo mosqueado)

- Ya no te quejes y llevame!. que yo no se donde esta! (dije desesperada)

- Sigueme chaparra..(dijo caminando hacia el instituto)

- Oye no soy tan chaparra!, (dije corriendo de tras de el)

- Oh en cerio? (pregunto el pelirrojo deteniéndose en seco)

- Si!, en cerio!..(dije mientras lo alcanzaba y me ponía frente a el)

- A ver, señorita, "no soy chaparra" traiga su enorme trasero aquí! (dijo a puntando el suelo frente de el)

- Lo tomo como un alago!? (pregunte sonriendo irónica mientras me ponía en el lugar que me indico)

- Neeeee, (dijo mientras enderezaba su cuerpo frente a mi)

- Ey!, pelirrojo no abuses!, (dije alejándome un poco de el)

- Tks... Lo vez!? mira a donde me llegas!? (pregunto volviéndose a acercar demasiado)

Me quede callada, la verdad si era mas alto que yo unos nueve o ocho centímetros., Era tan grande la diferencia de altura, que mis ojos quedaron embovados, con la vista, sus labios estaban en frente de mis ojos...

- Que te has quedado muda!? (pregunto el pelirrojo sonriendo pícaramente mientras me tomaba de la barbilla y levantaba mi rostro para que lo mirara)

- No..solo que te apesta la boca..(dije sonriendo burlona)

- Chaparra..(dijo el pelirrojo en un bufido mientras entraba a instituto)

Lo seguí por unos minutos hasta la dirección, donde al entrar me encontré a una directora con los nervios de punta, completamente furiosa, y a un pobre delegado en una silla de ruedas con la pierna vendada, no saben, era una escena terrorífica...

- Señorita!, me puede explicar como a sucedido esto!?(pregunto la directora con ira)

- Directora, fue un accidente...(dije sin interés mientras miraba con reproche al delegado)

- Bueno.. pues a causa de los hechos, el delegado Nathaniel, no esta en condiciones para trabajar, así que usted señorita, lo cuidara hasta que sane!..(dijo la directora un poco mas tranquila)

- Pero...pero...(dije molesta)

- Nada!, desde ahora, es responsable de el delegado hasta que se recupere, Entendido!?(dijo la directora cruzándose de brazos)

- Bien..(dije algo Mosqueada)

- Bueno, empieza mañana!,(grito la directora mientras me habría la puerta para que saliera)

- Pero, que vieja, tan mas bipolar!, (dije cuando salí de la dirección serrando la puerta tras de mi)

- Así que niñera del delegado, heee!?(pregunto irónico el pelirrojo que esperaba recargado no la pared)

- No molestes!, (dije dándole una leve patada)

- Auch!, que ahora quieres cuidar a dos!?(pregunto mientras sobaba su rodilla)

- Delicado...Oye!, espera!, que hora es!?(pregunte intranquila)

- Las 2;30 por!?(preguntó el pelirrojo curioso)

- No puede ser!, tengo que encontrarlo!(grite mientras salia corriendo de el pasillo)

(Lisandro)

Llevaba un buen rato esperando a la chica en la azotea, pero no llegaba, de pronto escuche como tocaban era ella.

- Bueno, vine por la camisa, es tarde y debo llegar a casa..(dijo la chica peliazul, mientras se acercaba a mi)

- Bueno, quieres voltearte?(pregunte apenado)

- Por!? o si por eso!, perdón!(dijeron nerviosa mientras daba la vuelta y tapaba sus ojos)

Di unos pasos hacia atrás,y me quite la camisa, poniéndome rápidamente la de deportes..

- Ya, tomala...(dije mientras la volteaba y le entregaba la camisa)

La tomó al instante, se veía desesperada, corrió por las escaleras y se perdió en ellas, mientras me quedaba pensando, en la gran diferencia de altura entre nosotros, y que sin embargo, no me había dado cuenta...

(Collette)

Baje las escaleras, a velocidad de la luz, saliendo del instituto con dirección a casa, no quería encontrarme a Dakota, por alguna razón, me daba algo de vergüenza haber reaccionado de esa manera antes, y no estaba de humor para explicaciones..

Entre a mi recamara, y caí agotada en la cama,..

!como era posible, que en mi primer dia, hubiera causado tantos líos!, ...

Había, aplastado al delegado, con un estante de 25 kilos!, y había obligado, a un pelirrojo a jalones y insultos a que me ayudara a levantarlo!, había llenado de chocolate, la camisa de un chico albino, y además estuve a punto de ser golpeada por unan chica rubia con demasiado maquillaje, y salvada por una chica loca, amante del boxeo! a y sin olvidar el pequeño detalle de que vi besarse a mi medio hermano con una chica!, y peor aun!

me había sentido celosa!?...

El dichoso plan de " invisibilidad" que había planeado, se fue por el mendigo escusado!, ..

Pero aunque me sintiera algo asqueada por el instituto, tenia que volver ago instituto..

Uno, para comenzar mi trabajo de niñera con el delegado, y segundo devolverle la camisa enchocólatada, que en este momento, pelea con el cloro, para desaparecer las

gigantescas manchas ...

- Lo se Fin!, mañana sera un día pesado..(le dije al pequeño peluche que mantenía en mis brazos mientras prendía el televisor y me quedaba dormida)..

Continuara


End file.
